Tickling the Sleeping Dragon
by TheKeeperoftheDragon
Summary: Harry's out of school and is gay. As an Auror interim, he is sent on a mission to seduce the enemy. Seducing's the easy part though... What'll happen when the time comes for Harry to leave the enemy? Rated for heavy slash. Chapter 3 up.
1. Introduction

**Tickling the Sleeping Dragon  
**_Written by Jim (TheKeeperoftheDragon)_

Harry's eyes fluttered groggily open. He felt Seamus's warm, easy breath on his back and rolled over to face the sleeping beauty. Seamus was still asleep, Not for long, Harry thought, sliding his hand down towards Seamus's groin. Harry grasped his fingers around Seamus's warm and soft member. Seamus moaned and woke up, grabbing Harry and rolling over in the bed with him. The two bodies rolled around in the white sheets of Harry's bed. "I love you, Seamus," Harry whispered in the ear of his lover, The two got up, and out of bed, still nude and went to the shower. Harry bathed Seamus's smooth, toned body while Seamus cleaned Harry's. The warm water washed away the last night's cum, dried on their bodies after they had rolled in it. Half an hour later, we find them both out of the shower, Harry, dressing up in his khaki slacks, striped shirt and robes, while Seamus lounged in khaki shorts and an unbuttoned plaid, green shirt, his oh so fine body peeking out. Harry made one last attempt in fixing his hair in the mirror before turning, passionately kissing Seamus on the lips and neck, and out the door. "Have a great day at work, you sexy beast." Seamus called through the door.  
  
"And good luck to you in finding a job, Seamus," Harry cried as he made his way down the stairs of their apartment on Diagon Alley. Harry and Seamus lived together in Troglodyte Towers, on the north bend of Diagon Alley. Harry was an Auror interim, at age 18 and Seamus was happily unemployed.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Harry, disapparated and reapparated rather quickly to his small office in the Ministry of Magic. On top of the large stack of papers, centered in his desk was a yellow post-it note. Report to my office. It said, scrawled across in large, loopy letters. Harry recognized the handwriting-it belonged to the head Auror, David Turnhead. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he made his way quickly down the long hall towards David's office. This note meant one of two things. He was either fired, or assigned to a very important mission. Harry hadn't done anything wrong since he started working, so it must be he was assigned to his first mission.  
  
Finally, the great steel doors appeared in view. Harry knocked meekly. He heard David grunt "Enter," from the depths of his cavern. Harry gripped the cold metal handle and heaved it open a crack, just to let his lean, nimble body scramble through. At the end of the great room, at a dark blue, metal desk, sat David, the boss. His chestnut brown hair was neatly combed across his scalp and was glaring at Harry as was looking down at documents on his desk.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, getting David's attention. David looked up, "Ah, Harry," he said, a sly smile spreading across his face. "I have called you hear to discuss some very important matters with you, boy."  
  
Harry frowned. This was going the opposite direction from which he thought it would go. And since when does David call him "boy"? David was 23, not that much older than Harry, himself.  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Harry asked, trying to stand up straight as David advanced on him.  
  
"I have heard that you are... well.... I've heard that you...er... find men attractive. Am I right?"  
  
Harry gasped. He had tried very hard to keep his being gay a secret from everyone outside his circle at Hogwarts. Now David was going to fire him just because he was gay!  
  
The tip of David's freckled nose was now just an inch away from Harry's. Harry stared deep into those hazel eyes.  
  
"Well are you?" David asked.  
  
Harry gulped, then nodded.  
  
"Well then, there are some matters that we must make clear." Said David, almost whispering now.  
  
Harry drew in a sharp breath as David suddenly placed his hand on Harry's chest, feeling his beating heart from beneath his bones, skin, chest muscle, shirt, and black robes.  
  
"Now you probably don't know how I feel about gays." David said, coldly.  
  
(gulp) "No sir." Harry whimpered.  
  
David suddenly grabbed Harry and drew him tight against his own body. With a lick up Harry's neck, David whispered "I love them." After whispering, David nibbled the tip of Harry's ear a bit. Harry didn't know David was gay. Was this a joke?  
  
Harry squirmed out of David's firm grip. No. This didn't feel right.  
  
"What's the matter, baby? Don't you want to?" David looked like a toddler denied of a toy.  
  
Harry uneasily sidestepped towards the door.  
  
"Stop!" David shouted. Then, he whipped out his wand and charmed the door to shut and lock.  
  
David lunged towards Harry and cornered him against the wall. Harry trembled as he felt the head Auror's erection, press into his own groin. David's breath grew warm on Harry's face, and with a moan, David flung himself to the ground.  
  
Seeing the man sprawled out like that made Harry feel pity on his poor boss. He was probably deprived of anything sex-related because he didn't know how to find a partner who was male. Harry sighed his reluctant-ness away and fell atop his boss, unbuttoning David's shirt to reveal his slightly hairy, muscular chest...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: NONE OF THESE BEAUTIFUL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME (except for that monster of a David, who's name is really based on JKR's son) HARRY, SEAMUS, AND ALL THE SETTINGS AND STUFF IN THIS BELONG TO JKR.

...Yes I know it's kinda short... and kind of leaves off... I'm saving the big sex scene for later. Don't know if what's coming up later is even allowed... If I turn out to write it too NC-17, I'll write a less graphic version and put up the unabridged version on another site of some sort... :-D good things coming up... review please, this is my first slash fic!


	2. Initiation

**Chapter Two**

Harry leaned back into David's nude lap. He opened his mouth and let in a little of Dave's member while his boss's long fingers combed through Harry's long strands of jet black hair. Their clothes were cast aside, lying in a heap in the corner. Man juice was spread all over the floor. Harry's thoughts wandered to poor Seamus. He felt terrible that he had fallen for David, but hey, it's not like he was interested in him-Harry was just doing his boss a favor. And how good it had felt... Harry closed his eyes, he had never felt something as good as he had when he felt David's body behind him and in him...

"Harry?" David's rusty voice brought Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Well the other reason I wanted to talk to you was that I'm sending you on a mission."

Harry's heart leaped. "Where?" he asked, climbing to sit opposite David, curling his legs around his torso and setting his hands on the little brown curly hairs on David's chest.

"I'm sending you to break through the defenses of a major Death Eater. He's about your age, and still lives with his Death Eater family in a mansion. He's filthy rich, you know." David explained.

"Aren't they all?" laughed Harry.

"Well anyways, we need you to get access to the list of all Death Eaters he keeps somewhere in his house. After you've got that to us, you might as well go and kill him and his family—They're just in the way." David finished.

Harry nodded. He could do this. David drew another kiss from Harry, before reaching to his pants pocket and checking his pocketwatch. Harry leaned in to look too. It was noon, sharp. They had spent three hours frolicking.

"I've got a meeting at one," David said, rather sad.

Harry nodded, getting up. One last hug as the two naked bodies embraced. They dressed in silence, charming each other and the floor clean. Harry got the mission brief, in its manila folder, from the head auror and began to walk towards the door.

David grabbed Harry in a bear-hug, as he turned to leave. Harry felt his hot breath in his ear. "Thanks, pal. You showed me how truly and randomly beautiful life can be." Harry smiled as David affectionately nipped at his ear. David grabbed Harry's crotch one last time and opened the door.

Harry walked out and the big steel doors shut behind him. Harry walked to his office and dropped himself in his chair, setting the folder on his desk in front of him. Harry opened the folder up and gasped, almost falling out of his chair. There, on the front page was paper-clipped a picture of the Death Eater. Next to it, highlighted in pink was the name "Malfoy, Draco Abratias". Harry smirked. Draco didn't look bad. His silvery-blonde hair plastered down the back of his head, and he could almost feel the sparks zapping from those static grey eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt, and his face was in a scowl, as it usually was.

So Draco was his victim. His old high school rival (and crush, for the 5th and 6th years). The brief Draco was still single and hadn't been seeing anyone since he got out of college... Harry looked at his address. So he was to find a way into the hearts of the Malfoys. He wondered whether he should disguise himself. Harry decided not to take the risk. They would see though it. He might as well come clean, and act as if he's joined their side...

Harry got home from work at five thirty. He found Seamus eating muggle popcorn and reading the "Whackoff Weekly-men for men edition" (his favorite magazine). Harry reached in his pants and brought out his organism, still soft and warm. To surprise Seamus, who hadn't noticed he was home yet, he sneaked up behind him and stuck it in his ear. Seamus shrieked and fell off the sofa. Harry laughed, grabbed the magazine and ran into their room and shut and locked the door. Seamus got back up with a roar, charmed the door open and jumped on Harry. Harry stopped Seamus before he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I have to confess something, Seamus." Harry sat up, only keeping a steady hand on Seamus's shoulder. "Today, at work, you know my boss David?" Seamus nodded. "Well he... I... er..." Harry blushed. Seamus's brows furrowed, understanding what went on. "He hadn't experienced love before and he made me... I wanted to..."

Seamus laid on finger on Harry's lips. "I understand." Seamus's voice was quivering.

Harry thought back to all of the nights he had snuggled with Seamus whispering into his ear "You're my only man..." Feeling very ashamed of what he had done, Harry clenched his fists.

Seamus's face was very morose. He kissed Harry's lips, his neck and his clothed crotch. Seamus sighed and walked towards the door. Harry shook his head. The worst was happening. Seamus looked in the ice-box, pulled out a bottle of water, took his wallet off of the counter, his cloak off the rack, and opened the door. One more look into Harry's green eyes. "Don't be sad that it's over, Harry. Just be happy for the time we shared together. I'm sorry it couldn't have been more." And with that, and a swish of his purple cloak, the laughing Irish boy walked out of Harry's life for what was to be forever.

Harry's eyes had welled up with tears and he ran to his bed and fell, crying. He cried for an hour, at the least, then he lied on his back, staring at the white ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened that day. He fell asleep without dinner, but woke up in the middle of the night, the room too hot with the blanket on, too cold without the blanket. His pillow was soaked with sweat and tears. Harry sighed and got up to sit out on the balcony of his room. He watched the stars. They were so much farther away tonight. There was no moon, and a groggy, unwelcoming atmosphere that hung in the air like a bad odor. What had he gotten himself into? Harry wondered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: None of these belong to me, except for David, the plot is mine.

... sad isn't it? Tell me how you'd like it... I'm open to suggestions! I'm hoping to have Draco and Harry meet in the next chapter... Review!


	3. Intrusion

**Chapter 3**

The overcast sky hid the sunrise as a weary eyed Harry sat, deep in thought, at his window. A gray, bleak morning began. Harry wondered where Seamus was, and how he felt. The boy with the jet black hair crawled out of his chair. The thought of seeing Draco Malfoy again made him feel guiltily giddy. Yes, today was the day he was to show up at Draco's house. Harry pulled himself out of the trance-like state he was in the whole night through, undressed, and stepped into the shower. He let the water trickle silently down his body, rippled with years of working out at the gym—with Seamus… Harry slowly reached down and grabbed his member. Pathetically soft, it was. Even it was missing Seamus. All eight inches of it. Harry thought of Draco. He felt it quiver. He thought of Draco undressing and felt it harden. Harry moaned and started to pump. All eight inches of it…

After the shower, and the guilty little pleasure dance, Harry dressed and went down to shop for a new wardrobe for his stay at the Malfoy Manor. He bought a sleek silver trunk, a set of tight black pants, tight black turtlenecks and tee shirts. He stopped at Knockturn Alley to buy an amount of odd, deathly looking objects—steel rat skulls, dried snake skin headbands, etc. He dressed into a pair of his new pants and a new turtle neck. He swept his black and silver cloak over his torso and made his way to the Malfoy Manor.

Tall, cast iron gates loomed unwelcomingly over Harry. The overcast sky rumbled with thunder, threatening to burst at any moment. In fact, the sky did burst. Rain suddenly poured down, drenching Harry, his new clothes, and trunk. Harry smirked- he'd look even more pathetic and Draco'll have to bring him in. Harry mumbled the password he found in the file, making the large gates swing open with a deafening screech. Harry pulled his trunk down the concrete path leading to the front door to the dark, gloomy mansion. A flash of lightning brightened the sky, making Harry dash faster to the large, black, shining ebony door. Harry timidly knocked the great bronze snake knocker. In a moment or two, the door opened a crack and out peeked a house elf. The elf immediately recognized Harry, jumped out the door and ran down the road squealing. The little thing had to come back, after finding it was not able to go more than a couple feet away from the Malfoys' property. The elf meekly returned, staring at Harry like he was the messiah.

"What does master—That is… Mr. Harry Potter wish?" the little thing stuttered.

"I'd like to see Mr. Malfoy." Harry said indifferently, in the most Slytherin-ish voice he could muster.

The little house elf looked surprised. "I'll get him." And started to walk away.

"Wait," Harry said. "Don't tell him it's me."

The elf nodded, puzzled, and turned back around and down the hall he went. The ebony doors slammed shut. A couple moments later, the door opened a crack and Draco's sharp nose pointed out. His silvery eyes squinted, not believing who was standing in the rain. He glared into Harry's eyes, and then shut the door.

Harry rapidly knocked again, calling Draco's name. It was obvious Draco was waiting for this, for after only a few knocks the door opened, a little wider than before. The rain had soaked Harry through at this point. His usually wild hair was soaking and flat on his head.

"Please, Draco, it's cold and wet. I've changed my ways." Harry pleaded. Draco cocked his head to the side, wondering whether or not to believe him. A moment passed in the still air of uncertainty, then, with a sudden change of heart, Draco let Harry into the mansion, out of the rain. Only so that he would be out of the rain. Draco didn't let Harry get more than a couple steps away from the door.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked sharply.

"I've changed my ways, Malfoy. I swear. I don't know what came over me." Harry tried to look convincing

Draco raised one of his sexy, slender eyebrows.

Harry resided into a fit of fake coughing and fell to the ground in a mock faint. Luckily, as part of his auror training, Harry had taken acting lessons and did this all quite convincingly. He smiled on the inside as he felt Draco pacing around him. He felt Draco suddenly pick him up and carry him down the hall. Harry felt them going up some stairs and on to a landing, and more walking. Harry took this moment to enjoy being in the arms of the one boy he had lusted after all through his middle years. He felt Draco's strong arms across his back as he lay face up. Draco leaned Harry up against something and opened the door to a room. Back into the Slytherin's arms Harry went and across the room. He heard a soft pat as Draco lay him down in the softest material Harry had ever felt.

Harry heard Draco's mother's voice calling across the house. "Who was that, Draco dear?"

"Oh just some muggle salesman…" Draco muttered, much to Harry's surprise.

Harry moaned, still in his mock faint, getting ready to "wake up". He stretched and slowly opened his eyes, sniffling and coughing.

Harry couldn't resist letting his lips quiver, holding back the smile as he saw Draco rush to his side.

"Alright Harry?" Draco asked in the most tender voice that could ever come out of him. Harry knew there was some heart inside of the boy, somewhere, and here it was, on a platter in front of him. All Harry had to do was reach out and enjoy.

Harry nodded, coughing again. "I'm so sorry, it's just, I've had this cold and this rain, it must have just gotten it worse."

There was an uneasy silence as Harry searched Draco's eyes for some sort of feeling. The two snapped out of it as Draco shook his head and asked. "So what are you doing here?"

"I ran out of money for rent of my apartment," Harry sighed, trying to go for a more reasonable excuse. "And there's nowhere else in town and I swear I'm not on the other side anymore. I've been persuaded."

Draco's eyes turned cold. "How can I trust you, Potter?"

"Please, Draco…"

Draco shook his head, stiffly.

Harry sighed. Realizing he had left his trunk outside, he asked "Can I at least have some dry clothes for the road?"

Draco nodded after a moment of pondering. He motioned to his wardrobe and sat back on his bed. Harry inhaled his smile and kept it inside, cautiously approaching the wardrobe and looking in it. He picked out a silky maroon top and some more black pants. He looked at Draco questioningly, unbuckling his belt. Draco motioned it was alright for him to go on, and looked out the window.

Harry used this moment on Draco. He slowly took off his turtleneck and pants, standing there in his green plaid boxers. Harry pretended he had an itch on his well formed chest and took a moment to scratch that. Looking back at Draco, Harry realized the boy had been eyeing him. Realizing his legs and body were wet with rain, Harry approached Draco to ask for towels. The silver haired boy immediately blushed as he saw the nude-except-for-boxers boy walk up to him. "Do you have a towel? I'm kind of wet… all over." Harry said, posing the question. Draco nodded, trying to regain his class and hopped off the bed. As he went out the door, Harry couldn't help noticing the tight bulge in Draco's crotch.

Obviously having adjusted himself outside, Draco came back in with some green towels and gave them to Harry. Harry took his time, slowly padding water off his smooth skin, gleeful that he could see Draco's eyes drifting up and down him. Once he was dry, Harry slowly pulled on some pants and put his arms in the shirt. He sat down on the bed next to Draco to button it up and left the latter hanging untucked.

"Thanks, Draco." He said. After a moment, "I better get going." Harry got off the bed and walked towards the door. He was halfway out when he heard Draco's little voice.

"No, wait… I changed my mind…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Disclaimer: None of these sexy bodies belong to me, as much as I would love to spend a night in bed with each of them.

...I wanna apologize for Harry's sluttiness, I guess he's a little OOC there, yet, who knows. Harry isn't gay in the books but still gay in the fic, so why can't sluttiness be a side effect of homosexuality (and it often is). How'd you like Draco in this? I know he's probably a bit OOC also but I needed to get Harry in there somehow. Hehe, tell me what you thought of Harry's makeshift strip tease... I love all of you who've reviewed!


End file.
